when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Melody Pianissima
Melody Pianissima, the Beautiful Pianist is the seventh ghost Luigi meets and is one of the many portrait ghosts who was freed by King Boo in Luigi's Mansion. Melody is an expert pianist and also to be very beautiful and vain. She has gotten better at playing the piano since she died. According to her Game Boy Horror biography, she also loves video games, which may explain the reason she plays Mario-themed songs in her quiz. Her portrait number in Professor E. Gadd's gallery is 5. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she is still playing a piano in a conservatory in the Haunted Estate, but she would use the power to possess musical sheets as her weapons to fight for King Boo and Chariot, including the rest of the Portrait Ghosts. When captured by Su Ji-Hoon via his Poltergust 3000, she became a portrait, along with the other Portrait Ghosts, which humiliate the surviving forces of the Haunted Estate, which will later be known as the Undead Alliance. During the USRAC War Strerkox Motovov and Gerard Motovov freed the Portrait Ghosts again in order for them to have revenge on the Grand Alliance forces while helping many forces from the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, the Beleninsk Pact and the entire Coalition of the Red Star. Before the Phantom Express is freed from being a Portrait, the Mario Brothers, Cuphead, Mugman, Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls, Team Magic School Bus and the rest of the Grand Alliance, including Cuphead bosses, put all of them, including her and many ghost villains from different franchises (like The Flying Dutchman from SpongeBob SquarePants), back into portraits. A day before the Carlitian War, Korean People's Army forces freed most of the the Portrait Ghosts, while she's the only exception. When the Stanley Hotel in Estes Park, Colorado, USA got turned into an Allied States prisoner-of-war camp, a Native American tribe living in the state of Colorad, the Miwe, prophesied that a female ghost would save the tribe and its homeland, including the world, which will turn out to be her so that she'll be part of the Grand Alliance, after promising her to be good from now on. After freeing her from the portrait, she now becomes a good ghost and promises she'll fight for Strerkox, Gerard, Vampirina and the Dark Lord Knight, including Yang Xiao Long, the Motovov family, Ruby Ramirez and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Later on, Chariot becomes enraged over her for being a traitor against the Undead Alliance, King Boo, the other Portrait Ghosts, and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star, then he hires one of these Portrait Ghosts, Vlad Plasmius to hunt her down. After the North African Crisis, she will take responsibility for the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and the Motovo family to create Red Ghosts (Soviet version of Gold Ghosts), Red Punchers (Soviet version of Purple Punchers), Red Twirlers (Soviet version of Blue Twirler)s, Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Grabbing Ghosts (upgraded versions of normal Grabbing Ghosts, Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Ghost Guys (upgraded versions of normal Ghost Guys), Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Garbage Can Ghosts (red-colored/upgraded versions of normal and green Garbage Can Ghosts) and Red Bombers (Soviet version of Purple Bombers), which she captured from the paintings that are from Vincent Van Gore's studio in the collapsed remains of the Haunted Estate in Sinmi Island in North Korea, while Strerkox Motovov and Gerard Motovov are in charge for Sovietified versions of other normal Luigi's Mansion ghosts. Category:Characters